fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Forest of Blades
The Forest of Blades is an elaborate maze of sword-like rock formations known for being extremely dangerous to traverse. Still largely undiscovered, and its wildlife even less so. Only qualified hunters and researchers are allowed here, but even they aren't permitted to come here at night, as the pitch black darkness can often make one lose their way. There have been sightings of a brutish Behemoth species here, called Margenava. This area is exclusive to High-Rank onward. Appearance A majority of this locale is primarily towering, sharpened mountains that sports edible vegetation dotted in spacious, safe spots. Very few clear paths are present here, so a lookout post and a bridge, both from the Base Camp here, is included. The region where this area takes place is huge, so it allows for hunts, but is elevated quite high. The weather seems to be cloudy all year round, and some seas of cloud can even be spotted below some areas in the locale. Areas Base Camp A small, level foothold, just barely big enough to fit the trademark tent, item and delivery boxes, with the addition of a reinforced wooden lookout post hanging just off the edge of the cliff, reinforced underneath by even more wooden beams. A wooden plank bridge, similar to those found in the Misty Peaks, is the only thing that allows hunters to access Area 1. A single plant gathering spot is located here. Area 1 A spacious area littered with grass, with two trees present in the area and big enough to support a herd of Burukku. The mountains off here block the view of the area and is very dangerous to approach, which prevents large monsters, with the exception of Callidrome, Iodrome, Seltas and large Wingdrakes, from coming here. Plant, berries and insect insect spots can be found here. You can go to Areas 2 and 3 from here. Area 2 Two footholds are present here, one taller than the other, which enables climbing. Less vegetation is present here, but is still visited by herbivorous animals, though Erupe are the most common. It is also at a higher altitude than Area 1, so it is visited frequently by large monsters. A small ledge is present on the top platform, which enables mounting. Plant, berry and insect gathering spots can be found here. You can go to Areas 1, 3 and 4 from here, while jumping off the bottom end will take you down a one-way path to Area 7. Area 3 This area is a large slope with few flat rock formations which allow for steady footing. Few small monsters appear here, but the monsters that do frequent this area are Bnahabra, Konchu, Calliprey and Wingdrakes. Some large monsters may also appear here. Ore gathering spots can be found here. You can go to Areas 2 and 5 from here. Area 4 A relatively small cavern area with a few tall stalagmites, which can be climbed. Herbivorous animals will often take shelter here during the appearance of a large monster, but there is a hole in the ceiling which allows airborne monsters to enter this area. On the southern and southeastern ends of this area are small stalagmites, which takes 6 points of health from a Hunter with each step. If a monster lets out a loud enough roar here, rocks will start falling. Ore and insect gathering spots can be found here. You can go to Areas 2, 5 and 6 from here. The locale's secret area is here, on a small platform near the ceiling jutting out from the southernmost wall. Area 5 A spacious yet rugged area located in the middle of the locale which is frequented often by the mountains' more dangerous residents, especially Margenava, which has marked its territory here by stamping around, evident through the crushed grass here. Plant, mushroom and insect gathering spots can be found here. You can go to Areas 3, 4 and 6 from here. Area 6 A medium-sized, nearly-sheltered area visited frequently by monsters looking for a drink. Features a watering hole on the lower floor, a cliff which can be climbed next to it, and a smaller platform at the top. Visited mostly by medium-sized monsters, such as Seltas. A small stream of water falls from above to supply the reservoir. Mushroom and ore gathering spots as well as fish can be found here. You can go to Areas 4, 5, 7 from here, and Area 10 via crouching through a small gap in the easternmost wall. Some smaller monsters with the inclusion of Seltas Queen will rest here. Area 7 A dangerous yet spacious area going deeper to the floor of the Forest of Blades. It is not within a cavernous area, but it is darker here compared to the past areas. Monsters of all sizes frequent this area regardless of light level, and is still at the mercy of falling rocks, should a monster let out a loud enough roar. The edges of this area are surrounded by several rock spikes, bar the southwestern and northwestern corners, which have been trampled over, which lead to other areas past this one. This area is deprived of living vegetation. Mushroom, ore and insect gathering spots can be found here. You can go to Areas 6 and 9 via climbing and Area 8 normally from here. Area 8 An area somewhere near the floor of the locale, sheltered by a toppled blade mountain, which is also the presumed nesting ground for Margenava. There are two rock walls on the eastern and western parts of this area, with the northwestern part of the wall being climbable. The fallen rock mountain can also be traversed, which leads to even deeper areas. This area is deprived of living vegetation. Ore and mushroom gathering spots can be found here. You can go to Areas 7 and 9 from here, and there is a one-way path on the southwesternmost part of this area, going straight to Area 6. Margenava and Deviljho will rest here when low on health. Area 9 A small nesting area which is slightly elevated from the floor, higher up compared to the other areas deeper in the locale, however the cloud sea is directly on this level, so it is much harder to see here, which some monsters will take advantage of. Semi-circular in shape, a majority of the middle area is ringed, which allows for ease of mounting. Plant and ore gathering spots can be found here. You can go to Areas 7 and 8 from here. Most flying monsters will rest here, but is not limited to them. Area 10 A Felyne camp. A tiny area with some buildings embedded in the rock walls under construction as well as a small reservoir with seemingly no source. There is a small stairway on the east side of the area, which goes up to the northernmost risen platform, which can be climbed as an alternative. Plant, insect, ore and junk gathering spots can be found here, and any items stolen by Melynx in this locale will be placed here. You can only go to Area 6 from here. Gathering & Items Normal Plant Mushroom Berry Ore Fish Insect Account Pointed Mushroom Blade Stone Moth Cluster Food Chain Bottom * Callidrome * Congalala * Iodrome * Retenar * Seltas * Great Raknos * Great Vaknos Middle * Basarios * Goavis * Gurenzeburu * Gladiator Raumataur * Rathian * Vesicarus * Waeopial Top * Astalos * Bazelgeuse * Deviljho * Ferogul * Gore Magala * Kirashiraa * Makiyaffa * Margenava * Niradamaz * Panzoramos * Rathalos * Electrum Rolabius * Seltas Queen * Seratikes * Seregios * Solmaron * Tigrex * Xhi Khamaria * Zinogre Special * Aavariff * Gebarathus * Ikuiretsu * Kirin * Rogele Shadola Themes Notes * The rock spikes located in several spots in this area can be broken and rendered useless if a heavy and powerful enough monster walks over it. * Credit to Dragonzzilla for the inspiration to make this area. * Credit to Dinoman0310 for allowing some of his monsters in. * Credit to FireBall13 for allowing some of his monsters in. * Credit to Werequaza86 for allowing Goavis in. * Credit to ElusiveSeeker for allowing Kirashiraa in. * Credit to FrostSpino for allowing Ferogul in. * Credit to MonsterHunterFlacko for allowing Gebarathus in. Trivia * This is GoldenDragonIlo's first true area. * This area is based on the Bemaraha National Park in Madagascar. Category:Areas Category:GoldenDragonIlo